L'étoile du crépuscule
by le rocher de la sorciere
Summary: Première fanfiction , j'écris sur l'enfance de Killian ou comment un enfant innocent devient un beau parleur assoiffé d'aventure . Donc pas d'Emma sauf dans le dernier chapitre mais du Liam évidemment .
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour voici ma petite présentation. **_

_**J'ai découvert les fans fictions par hasard quand je cherchais des infos sur mon personnage de manga favori, au départ cela ne m'a pas davantage emballé. Mais avec OUAT je suis devenu une capitaineswan acharnée ^^.**_

_**C'est ainsi que l'on crée un monstre :) , d'un coté je trouve que le capitainswan est nettement moins exploité que le swanqueen, frustration mon amie... Ensuite de nombreux mystère entoure encore nos personnages, frustration encore et toujours. Comme la lecture de certaines fan-fiction m'a fait vraiment plaisir, rire , voyager j'aimerais vous rendre ce que j'ai reçu.**_

_**Cependant malgré mon admiration pour je doute d'avoir été bénie par son talent. L'orthographe est ma bête noire . J'ignore si mon style est compréhensible ou barbant . Donc tous conseils , commentaires à ce sujet et le bien venu.**_

_**Sinon dans l'idée il y a 20 chapitres (je connais mon film ^^) et 4 sont déjà rédigés . Je m'engage à en publier un par semaines mais pas à date fixe, voilou . **_

_**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Brune, une petite brune, courant le long du port, sans s'arrêter riant à la lune et aux étoiles. Une promesse de fraternité, toujours ensemble à jamais, dans le meilleur et le pire. Des yeux sombres perdus cherchant toujours son regard, une voix désabusée et railleuse, toujours à demander davantage d'histoire, de pays lointain et de liberté.<p>

Un petit brun qui la suit comme son ombre, et qui voudrait garder la garder rien que pour lui …

* * *

><p>Un petit groupe d'homme se rapproche du port de Pondichéry. Un nuage de poussière rouge les suit à travers les ruelles, il traverse la grande place le bâtiment en pierre blanche et rose tranche avec les simples paillasses des étals. Marins, mousses, les habits sales et déchirés par de longues journées en mer se frayent un chemin entre saris et kurta, entre mendiants et marchands entre les étranges fruits et les épices. Ils rient si fort que le bruit de la foule n'arrive pas à les couvrir, ils sont soules, pas encore d'alcool, il est trop tôt, mais de la foule. Après des mois en mer se brassage de peaux multicolores et d'agitation diverse les remplis d'un sentiment d'euphorie que la faim attise. Un jeune matelot lorgne chaque étales de dosa, il a si faim que ses yeux s'attisent à chaque odeur de friture, il se moque du goût que cela a tant que ce n'est pas des vieux biscuits rancis .Ils pressent le pas vers la cantine.<p>

Ses compagnons se moquent de sa tunique « presque » blanche, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore reçu de veste bleue, il ne peut donc pas cacher le piètre état de son vêtement. « Comment veux-tu que les filles s'intéresse à un mousse aussi mal fagoté, tu vas les fuir ce soir, mate ». Killian sourit fier « Ne t'en fais pas, moi, c'est que j'ai sous la chemise ce qui les intéresse. » Des rires gras et d'énergiques tapes dans le dos accompagnent la réflexion. Killian n'a rien à prouver, il a eu l'occasion qu'il avait le pied marin et l'estomac plus accroché que bien des vieux loups de mer. A la dernière escale le commandant lui a même fait faire un ceinturon sur mesure pour le féliciter de son courage lors de la dernière tempête.

Enfin la cantine de la marine, une foule mouvante les accueille, ça piétine, ça raille, ça jure et ça pousse sans ménagement dans l'espoir de voir enfin son écuelle remplie. Killian n'est pas au bout de ses peines qu'un bras l'attrape à la ceinture et le ramène en arrière. « Eh qu'est que ! ». Même si c'est la tradition qu'un mousse se fasse piquer son dîner, personne n'a jamais réussi à priver Killian de son repas sans s'en prendre un bien placé dans l'estomac.

-« Killian je cherche ton frère tu l'as pas vu ? »

C'était Richard Pince oreille le quartier-maitre, ce doux surnom lui a été accordé suite un accident avec à un marin un peu trop récalcitrant qui depuis se balade avec une tête dissymétrique.

-« J'en suis l'air ? (bougon de devoir renoncer à son repas chaud, puis curieux) , pourquoi ? »

- « La compagnie de Pondichéry a reçu une lettre il y a plusieurs mois à destination des frères Jones, c'est rare que l'on face suivre le courrier de marins … Tu as de la famille qui pourrait écrire ? »

-« Non, (Liam était sa seule famille depuis longtemps déjà), mais si c'est à destination des frères Jones cela me concerne aussi. »

- « C'est que ton frère est l'ainé… »

- « Mais il n'est pas là, alors ne me dis pas que tu m'as privé d'un repas pour rien. »

-« Tass, tout doux il serait dommage d'abîmer une oreille si réceptive aux ordres qu'elle entend (un sourire narquois s'étendit le long de son visage chevalin, puis se décidant à se montrer magnanime), tache que ton frère l'est en main avant ce soir. »

Intrigué Killian s'écarta de l'agitation de la cantine pour un coin tranquille, calé entre deux barriques il ouvrit la lettre. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'emblème sur le sceau. Heureusement le message était court, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait rien lu et le début fut un peu lent

« 12 septembre 1759

Cher Liam, cher Killian

Je vous écris cette lettre alors que je me meurs. Le Centaure a été bombardé dans la bataille de Pondichéry et bien que de retour sur terre le docteur ne fait pas secret de mon cas. Je pars cependant plein de joie, j'en ai vu plus sur les océans que je n'ai jamais espéré, nos souvenirs sont des paillettes dans mon existence et je nourris l'espoir qu'à vous deux vous réaliserez notre rêve :

Le capitaine du Joyaux du Royaume a été grièvement touché pendant le combat, son second prendra sa relève mais il m'a promis que la place de second pourrait revenir à Liam s'il se présentait au port de Madras avec cette lettre avant l'appareillage de ce Noël.

Je n'ai pas espoir de vous revoir avant ma fin mais soyez assurés qu'une amie accompagne désormais vos voyages en mer.

Que le bon vent vous porte mes amis.

Liam : Te souviens-tu de notre compas magique ? »

Killian en avait le souffle coupé, la chaleur lui parus tout d'un coup étouffante, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la goutte, ? de sueur ? , qui venait de chuter sur la signature. En un instant Killian se sentit plus mal que lors de ses pires tempêtes, sa main tremblait mais il n'avait pas de flasque de rhum à ses côtés. Alors comme un automate il se leva et lâcha un murmure : « Une flasque voilà ce qu'il me faut, il faut que j'achète une flasque » et il se mit à courir en direction du marché. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se noyer dans la foule en attendant la délivrance de l'alcool.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour , **_

_**Pour tous ceux qui sont allé plus loin que le premier chapitre un grand merci ! **_

_**Voici la petite histoire de ce chapitre, au départ il devait juste faire l'introduction du 2nd chapitre, cependant je l'ai écris au fur et à mesure que je voyais la scène et au final cela est devenu assez long pour un chapitre. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et sinon ... ben au moins à moi il me plaît ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs jours d'errance le long de la cote à chercher un emploi, les frères Jones avaient finalement rencontré un groupe de marchand qui avait accepté de les mener au prochain port. Killian était affamé, quand son frère lui avait dit de s'enfuir au milieu de la nuit il avait d'abord été excité pendant plusieurs jours. Mais au bout de 2 nuits sans dormir et de 3 jours de marche, l'enthousiasme était nettement retombé. Il s'était risqué une fois à demander quand est ce qu'ils rentreraient mais le regard sidéré de Liam l'avait rendu muet. Ensuite les provisions avaient rapidement diminuées et malgré toute la bonne volonté de Liam à trouver un emploi, la guerre des ogres ne permettaient pas aux habitants d'offrir gracieusement la nourriture pour son frère. Tout seul il aurait pu s'en sortir mais Liam n'était pas seul et jamais, au grand jamais il n'abandonnerait son frère. Même si ses constantes plaintes au sujet de sa faim lui avaient restreint sa patience légendaire.<p>

La caravane avait été une bénédiction, il avait pu obtenir de la nourriture en échange de tirer le chariot à la place d'un âne et le chef des marchands lui avait assuré qu'il aurait plus de chance de trouver un emploi dans une grande ville. Avec la guerre des ogres les bras commençaient à manquer même sur la côte. Les discussions au coin du feu se révélèrent fortes instructives et il avait appris quelques notions qui pourraient l'aider à trouver une place chez un charpentier.

Liam regarda le crépuscule et montra la première étoile à Killian :

- **_« Tu vois, la ville est dans la direction de l'étoile tu verras cette étoile va nous porter chance ! _**

**_- « Et pourquoi ferais-t-elle cela tout d'un coup ? Cette étoile on l'a vue tous les soirs mais cela ne n'a pas empêché qu'on ait faim ou froid."_**

Le vieillard de l'autre côté du feu réagit à son air contrarié et commença à rire

**- « Eh mon bonhomme, si tu n'as eu que froid ou faim depuis le début de ton voyage c'est que cette étoile à bien fait son boulot."**

Les yeux sceptiques du garçon lui indiquèrent qu'il pensait le contraire.

-** « Regarde-moi, je suis vieux mais je n'ai découvert le secret de l'étoile qu'à mon 3ème voyage résultat, lors de mes voyages précédant j'ai perdu 1 orteil, 3 dents et toutes mes marchandises."**

Killian était intrigué, on ne lui racontait quand même pas des sornettes, ses grands yeux bleus se montraient bientôt plein d'attention.

- **"C'est quoi son secret ?**

**- C'est simple, les étoiles ont beaucoup de point commun avec les demoiselles. Toutes les 2 elles illuminent tes nuits, toutes les 2 savent te montrer le bon chemin, et toutes les 2 adorent les compliments. Il ne suffit pas de dire à l'étoile du crépuscule de t'aider il faut la charmer.**

**- Comment on fait ça ?"**

Killian s'était redressé et rapproché du vieillard, même Liam commençait à se prendre au jeu. Il était ravi de voir que son petit frère joueur n'avait pas totalement disparu.

- **"Tu n'as jamais fait de compliment à une dame, mon garçon ?**

**- Si, bien sûr ! Une fois, même.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- J'ai dit à la fille aux trois chèvres qu'elle avait les yeux comme un poisson hors de l'eau**

Le vieillard et Liam pouffèrent.

**- Mais elle n'a pas aimé.** finit Killian dépité.

-** Tu m'étonnes tient ! Ahaha ! Sache qu'une femme apprécie rarement d'être comparée à autre chose qu'elle-même. Moi à ton âge j'ai eu une voisine avec les plus belles joues roses que je n'ai jamais vues. Un jour j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire qu'elle avait le teint frais d'un cochon, je te dis pas la rouste ! Son père m'a accusé de l'avoir traité de porc ! "**

C'était au tour de Killian de rire, et la bonne humeur qui émanait du groupe avez amenée d'autre curieux ravis de la petite histoire. Cependant Killian devient soucieux, il était si dur de complimenter une demoiselle alors une étoile …

- "**Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'en toute fille se cache une princesse et celle-ci apprécie de voir rappeler son rang. Par exemple…**

Il se penchant vers une jeune fille qui s'était rapprochée, elle devait avoir l'âge de Liam. Il lui prit la main et l'a fit asseoir à coté de Liam avec un « excusez-moi my lady. », qui l'a fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Tiens mon garçon, moi, as-tu déjà vu une princesse parée avec des diamants plus beaux que ceux que cette fille a dans les yeux ?**

Ce fut au tour de Liam et rougir et de bégayer une réponse gênée dont l'assemblé se régala.

**- Tu vois, mais certaines dames sont moins généreuses que cette lady et elles cachent leurs trésors. Si bien que tu dois être un vrai pirate pour arriver à la révéler, sinon tant pis pour toi, tu passes à côté du trésor... Tu demanderas à ton frère je suis sûr qu'à son âge il a déjà dû déterrer pas mal de trésor, mmmh ?**

Liam était désormais d'un rouge soutenu, les diamants des demoiselles papillonnant de plus belle dans sa direction. Killian lui se rappela de lui demander plus tard plus amples informations sur cette histoire de trésor, qui sait, il avait peut-être trouvé le moyen d'être riche. Le vieillard encouragé par les rires de l'assistance s'en donnait maintenant à cœur joie, bougeant les mains avec animation.

-** Ensuite ces dames aiment bien l'originalité, si tu te répètes ou si tu copie quelqu'un d'autre l'étoile va s'en rendre compte et alors, pfffff. Par contre si tu fais dans la poésie, ah là ! C'est une autre histoire.**

**- Comment on sait si notre compliment lui a plu ?**

**- Comme pour les dames, gamin, tu le sais tout de suite, soit ta vie devient infernale soit elle est au beau fixe.**

Les femmes de l'assistance rirent en donnant des coups de coudes à leur mari, Liam se rendait compte que si ils voyageaient trop longtemps avec cet homme, il allait faire de Killian le plus beau parleur que l'on ait jamais vu. En effet Killian comme la plupart des jeunes de l'assistance buvaient littéralement ses paroles.

**- Et ne délaisse jamais l'étoile gamin, parce qu'elle est très jalouse, si tu l'oubli ce sera dure de te faire pardonner. Maintenant si t'as compris il est temps de pratiquer, on a une longue route demain.**

Très concentré, Killian alla se coucher près de son frère, ayant totalement oublié qu'il avait faim. Liam fis de beau rêve cette nuit, mais il dû attendre de calmer son fou rire avant de s'endormir, car il avait entendu Killian murmurer :

- **Bonsoir madame princesse étoile, je tiens à vous dire que je vous trouve très très jolie, aussi jolie que vous y a pas ! Donc soyez gentil avec moi demain et faites nous trouver plein de trésor à mon frère et à moi."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Ceci est un plus petit chapitre ... mais le prochain est plus important. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec mes dialogues, leur donner un aspect réaliste avec une énergie... **

**Donc voila je suis avide de conseil et de commentaire.**

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire rien ne me fait plus plaisir :) **

* * *

><p>Nul ne doute que l'étoile apprécia la petite attention, car ils arrivèrent rapidement en ville par un temps rayonnant. Avant de se séparer des marchands pour aller rencontrer les charpentiers, Liam tient à saluer le vieil homme.<p>

- ** Merci vieil homme pour hier soir, cela fait longtemps que mon frère n'avait pas écouté d'histoire aussi attentivement. Je crois qu'il va se souvenir de vos conseils longtemps **!

- **Mais je l'espère bien mon garçon et pas que lui d'ailleurs** ! dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

**- Peut-être, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez …**

**- Alors souviens-toi des conseils de Zoso et bonne chance chez les charpentiers.**

Il s'agissait d'une moyenne ville portuaire, entourée de muraille elle devenait le refuge de ceux que les ogres avaient épargnés. C'était une ville de passages, nombreux étaient ceux qui continuaient leurs routes dans l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir que celui des tavernes et bordels qui longeaient la côte. Pour ceux qui décidaient malgré tout de rester à l'ombre des murailles il ne manquait pas d'emploi : des marins qui disparaissaient en mer laissant leur place à d'autre, des navires estropiés, déchirés dans l'attente de réparation. Néanmoins le besoin de mains d'oeuvre ne suffisait pas à atténuer la méfiance envers les étrangers, de la verve et de honnêteté ainsi qu'un maigre salaire, c'était le seul moyen de convaincre et les frères l'apprirent très vite.

Pendant que Liam essayait de vendre ses bras d'adolescents aux charpentiers, Killian fixait attentivement chaque femme qu'il apercevait dans l'espoir qu'un diamant finisse par tomber de leurs yeux. Cela leur prit l'après-midi mais au final, les efforts de Liam avaient été davantage récompensés que ceux de Killian. Certes il ne serait pas payé mais il avait trouvé un toit et à manger pour les jours à venir, et si il était bien formé sa condition pourrait s'améliorer, sans compter que d'ici 3 ans Killian pourra commencer à travailler. Les bons auspices leurs souriaient, Liam décida de récompenser la patience de Killian par un bon dîner, une tourte chaude sortie du four du pâtissier. L'odeur de la pâte dorée remplissait la ruelle, promesse d'un repas sans pareil. Killian sourit à en révéler toutes ses dents blanches recevant ainsi une pâtisserie supplémentaire de la femme du marchand. Qu'importe ce que demain sera fait, Killian préférait décidément la ville à la campagne. Il y avait tant de chose à voir et à entendre, ce petit port lui semblait immense. L'idée qu'il aurait les jours à venir pour l'explorer le réjouissait, si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à la petite ombre qui le suivait depuis un moment déjà, et qui, en instant s'enfuit avec sa tourte.

Le garçon n'en croyant pas ses yeux que Liam s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de l'ombre voleuse .Elle dévalait les ruelles en pente, éclatait de rire entre deux souffles tout en évitant adroitement les passants. Cela était chose aisée pour une petite ombre qui connaissait les lieux, beaucoup moins pour Liam qui commençait à être distancé. Finalement ce fut l'estomac et la fierté de Killian qui rattrapèrent la demoiselle au moment où une violente odeur de poisson commencé à lui emplir les narines.

- ** « Sale voleuse !**

**- ****- ****Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! **

**- ****-****Et bien dans ce cas tu es aussi une menteuse. **» répondit Liam

- **« Mentir ? je mens jamais la vérité est bien trop amusant, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai volé ? **

- ** Ma tourte ! **»réclama Killian

- ** « Laquelle ? »** dit-elle en ouvrant les bras, stupéfaction, la tourte avait disparu, Killian affichait un air d'horreur, où était sa tourte ? Liam dépité fit remarquer

- « **A voir les miettes autour de ta bouche je pense que l'on peut dire adieux à la tourte.**

**- Alors je ne suis pas une voleuse, j'ai juste mangé une tourte.**

**- NOTRE TOURTE ! »** Killian n'était pas près de la digérer la situation.

- «** Je te la rends dans quelques heures si tu veux. »** Répondis la gamine avec sourire mesquin Killian était écœuré mais Liam attrapa la jeune fille.

- ** « Très bien comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- ****- ****Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ! **

**- ****- ****REPOND, MORUE, »** Killian était loin d'être patient

De toute évidence elle devait avoir 2-3ans de plus que Killian et avec cela un sacré caractère. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois, même fine et caché Liam avait deviné une chaîne autour de son cou. Il s'en empara entre 2 griffures, un peu déçu, elle était en fer avec juste une clé dessus.

- ** Rend la moi !**

Le sourire de la demoiselle avait disparu, Liam lit l'inscription sur la clé et pris le temps avant de répondre d'un air satisfait :

- **Allons Killian, it is a bad form d'insulter les demoiselles. ****En plus notre nouvelle amie Leila ne nous a pas volé, juste emprunté une tourte ce qu'elle nous rendra si elle veut récupérer sa clé.**

Leila n'était visiblement pas satisfaite, à travers ses grands yeux noirs on pouvait voir des éclairs. Elle se fit violence pour tenter de l'apitoyer, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- **Et comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ?**

- **Je te fais confiance, tu passera par la fenêtre, si ton estomac n'est pas trop gros pour cela. Sinon on attendra une tourte chez le charpentier Argos en haut de la rue du tonnelet. **

**- And the good form?** Ricana Killian en rattrapant son frère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut , un petit retard à cause d'une odyssée personnelles **

**Cette semaine petite référence pour les fans de mythologie grec et attendant les anecdotes récupérées lors de mon voyage .**

**C'est aussi l'occasion de présenter le 3èm protagoniste. Donc voilou j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>Si il y a une chose que Leila aimait c'était duper les gens, sentir que malgré tout le pouvoir qu'ils pensaient avoir sur elle n'était en fait qu'une illusion, que si elle le voulait elle pouvait être libre. Evidemment à l'inverse elle ne supporté pas être dupée, être ramenée à une pauvre gamine inoffensive affligeait. Aussi l'histoire de la tourte la rendait malade, doublement d'ailleurs, puisque engloutir une tourte entière en courant n'était pas reconnu pour faciliter la digestion.<p>

Résultat depuis 3 jours elle ruminait, coincée dans sa chambre autant par son estomac que par l'air furieux de sa mère en apprenant qu'elle avait perdu sa clé. 3 jours qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de repayer une tourte de sa poche et de s'asseoir sur sa fierté. Pour le peu qu'elle en avait cela lui paraissait impossible. Une dernière option consistait à s'asseoir qu'à demi, mais pour cela il faudrait que le jeune brun qui l'avait rattrapéaccepte de l'aider.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était un peu impressionnée, qu'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle la rattrape à la course s'était pas courant. « Au moins, il s'est battu pour sa tourte. ». Un autre problème persistait, où allait-elle bien trouver l'argent pour payer cette tourte voler un pâtissier n'était pas chose aisé surtout qu'il risquait de la reconnaître….

Leila refis sa natte, et se dis à voix haute sa devise pour s'obliger à agir :

« Celui qui ne se bat pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qu'il a, en gros en ce qui me concerne, rien. ».

Depuis qu'elle était petite, Leila avait pris l'habitude d'errer dans la ville, toujours plus loin, toujours plus discrètement, aussi savait elle le chemin pour retrouver Argos. C'était un artisan reconnu dans la ville, et surtout un de ses amis, car avant d'être charpentier sur terre il l'avait été sur mer. Il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où elle l'avait vu débarquer dans le petit salon, de toute évidence il n'était pas à sa place : trop grand dans l'espace encombré, vêtu d'un habit de toile au milieu du velours, mal rasé là où d'autre enfilaient des coiffures poudrées.

Non il n'était vraiment pas à sa place et il le sentait d'ailleurs, il remuait les mains nerveusement tout en s'humectant perpétuellement la lèvre. De toute évidence il aurait été plus à l'aise dans le bar d'en face. Sa timidité lui plus tout de suite, pour lui elle consentit de sortir de derrière le rideau pour lui donner à boire. Elle l'avait fait asseoir, lui avait demandé son nom et d'où il venait et il avait commencé son histoire. Il s'appelait Argos fils d'Arestor , fils , petit-fils et tant d'autre de charpentier, comme il était le fils aîné, personne ne lui avait demandé si cela l'intéressait, pourtant lui ce qu'il aimait c'était les bateaux. Ces montagnes de bois si triste sur terre mais capable d'effleurer les eaux avec tant de grâce. A l'époque il habitait près d'une rivière, il ne passait que très peu de bateau et des petits mais cela ne l'a jamais empêché d'en rêver. Une nuit alors qu'il s'était encore disputé avec son père à propos de l'inutilité de ses « fantasmes navales » il avait décidé qu'avant de les juger inutiles il allait réaliser son fantasme.

Lorsqu'il commença à raconter sa fuite dans la nuit, Leila se vit courir à travers les champs de blé . Sa narration était lente et grave, il était mauvais pour raconter les batailles mais pour les grands départs il excellait. Leila était transportée, ni lui ni elle n'avait remarqué sa mère passer discrètement la porte et s'arrêter sur le palier. Il lui avait parlé de son émerveillement en découvrant ses premiers grands bâtiments, comment il avait supplié le capitaine de le prendre comme mousse alors qu'il avait 20ans. Ça avait fait rire sa mère et briser la magie du récit et heureusement il était devenu un habitué et à chaque fois qu'il venait elle avait le droit à son récit.

Après plusieurs années de rendez-vous elle connaissait enfin la fin de l'histoire, pourquoi il était arrimé dans cette ville depuis 6 ans déjà. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que le capitaine ne se rend compte qu'il était bien plus utile un marteau à la main qu'avec une voile. Il était passé rapidement maître charpentier, mais il avait maudit les dieux :

- « Je voulais voir l'horizon et je me retrouvais dans la cale avec les rats, c'était horrible et puis il y a eu le premier affrontement de ma carrière. C'est là que j'ai compris que reboucher les trous pouvaient être vraiment important. »

Il lui adressait toujours le plus doux des sourires quand il lui racontait les batailles, ses batailles à lui c'était les pieds dans l'eau et le bruit des canons : il était blessé par des morceaux de bois, il se battait contre du bois, il supportait du bois. Certaines échardes étaient même toujours présentes sous sa peau. Il n'avait connu qu'un seul navire pendant plus de 20ans en mer. Il en connaissait toutes les planches, il n'y avait pas un seul écrou qu'il n'avait pas vérifié et remplacé. Il avait perfectionné au mieux ce bâtiment si bien que quand il avait fallu renommer le navire on lui avait donné son nom. Seulement un jour même les bons soins du maître charpentier n'avaient pas suffi et le bateau avait coulé dans une baie proche d'ici. Deux semaines après Argos s'était retrouvées sans but chez ma mère.

Leila remontait la rue pavée dont la lumière était étouffée par les maisons, par terre de la poussière de sciure de bois dans toute la rue et dans l'air le bruit incessant des scie et des marteaux, elle était presque arrivé. C'est alors qu'elle le vis avec ses chevaux noirs en bataille et son air absent, comment son frère l'avait-il appelé déjà … ah oui :

- « Eh Killian


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut , salut **

**Alors suite aux fêtes et à la période des examens , il y a eu un petit léger retard.**

**Cependant pas de panique , avec la pause hivernale particulièrement frustrante de OUAT , j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et le courage d'écrire la suite.**

**Joyeuse fête et bonne lecture .**

**Le chapitre est un peu court , c'est le malheur des dialogues mais le prochain sera plus fournit !**

* * *

><p>- … Qu'est tu veux ?<p>

- - Qu'est tu fais ?

- - Je m 'ennuis, que veux-tu ?

- - J'ai besoin de ma clé.

- - Si tu le dis.

- - Je n'ai pas de quoi vous repayer une tourte.

- -En quoi cela me concerne.

- -Tu pourrais me rendre la clé. Dit-elle en battant des cils.

Leila n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais après tout il était plus jeune qu'elle et elle lui faisait son plus beau sourire alors peut-être que… Raté ! Les pupilles bleues foncèrent méchamment et la réponse ne tarda pas

- - Non, va te faire voir.

- … Y peut-être moyen de s'arranger, non ? Elle vous sert à rien ma clé, sauf pour vous assurer que j'réapparaisse, si vous savez où me trouver vous en avez plus besoin.

- - Non.

Leila le regarda avec incompréhension, quel intérêt peut avoir sa vielle clé ? Certes pour elle la valeur était affective mais qui d'autre voudrais d'une vielle clé rouillée sans serrure ? Ils n'en tiraient même pas assez pour un quart de pomme, à ce train-là ils seraient tous perdant. Une seule question se posait :

- -Pourquoi ?

- -Parce que tout ce que tu veux c'est nous embrouiller.

Leila sourit satisfaite, ce n'était pas son plan qui était mauvais, c'était seulement que le petit brun avait la frousse. Il restait donc un espoir, même si elle n'échapperait pas à la séance d'excuse.

- -Ton frère, l'autre brun aux yeux bleus il serait peut-être d'accord lui.

- -Ben, moi pas.

Killian ne se souvenait que trop bien de comment il avait été joué et n'était pas prêt de le pardonner. Du haut de ses 8 ans il était déjà sacrement rancunier… et comme tous les petits garçons il n'appréciait pas de se faire « piquer » ses affaires. De son côté Leila le regardait avec dépit, il avait peut-être de beaux yeux mais il était complètement bouché pensa-t-elle. Ce nabot faisait 2 têtes de moins qu'elle mais il n'en avait cure, Leila retenu un flot d'injure pour retenter une dernière approche.

- - T'es un bon coureur pour m'avoir rattrapé l'autre jour, c'est rare que cela m'arrive.

- -Fallait pas manger en courant.

Leila allait vraiment finir par l'étrangler, mais au moins elle avait retenu son attention. Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit, il devait sacrement s'ennuyer avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il se moquait d'elle pour s'occuper, elle-même avait déjà de longues années de pratiques, se serait peut-être la solution.

- -Mais si tu m'aides je pourrais te faire visiter la ville, ce qui est plus intéressant que de rester assis sur un bête tonneau. En plus je sais où on peut voir des jongleurs.

Killian ne répondit pas de toutes évidence il était tenté, d'autant plus qu'à force de le voir traîner on ne tarderait pas à lui refiler des corvées. Mais à côté il se méfiait, sa fierté ne supporterait pas d'être de nouveau dupé par cette fille…

- -Je pourrais ptêtre demander à ton frère tu sais, celui qui fait 2 fois ta taille. Faut juste me dire où il est.

- -Je t'accompagne, ils sont chez le forgeront.

Les perspectives s'éclaircissaient pour Leila, elle pourrait presque commencer à apprécier son sale caractère. Le forgeront se trouvait à une rue à peine. Cette fois çi elle commença par de pénibles excuses sous les ricanements d'Argos. Malheureusement Lim ne semblait que peu séduit ^par l'offre qui se résumé pour lui à faire traîner son frère dans les rues avec une voleuse. Pour lui qui tentait inlassablement de lui transmettre les bonnes manières cette idée n'était pas des plus appétissante. Heureusement Argos intervient, se portant d'abord garant de la fillette, il renouvela l'arrangement.

- -Ton frère ne peux pas être toujours dans tes pattes, en plus cette fille sait lire et ça ne ferait pas de mal à toi ou à ton frère d'apprendre 2-3 trucs.

- -Tu serais capable d'apprendre à lire à Killian ?

- -Si il est moins borné qu'il en a l'air c'est possible.

- -Eh une minute ! Killian était de moins en moins sur d'apprécier la tournure des événements.

- -J'ai ma clé ?

Liam sorti le pendentif d'une petite pochette et précisa avant de lui rendre.

- -Tu montres où tu habites à mon frère. Plus de vol, et honore ta parole, Killian doit savoir lire avant la fin de l'hiver.

- -Bien sûr le petit démon lire, tu vois I'm winning you over. I can feel it.

Le visage de Killian trahissait le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pour cet accord, lui n'avait rien vole et pourtant c'était lui qui recevait la corvée. De son côté Leila se voyait bien torturer ce petit être imbu de sa personne un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Très cher papa noël ,<strong>

**Voilà plusieurs mois que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction.**

**Qui est suivie malgré ses imperfections.**

**Je suis ravie **

**Mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un retour écrit.**

**Pour m'améliorer et me motiver**

**Quand arrive le moment de poster. **


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne année à tous !

N'oubliez pas de réaliser vos rêves (et vos bonnes résolutions, sisi) !

* * *

><p>Maintenant qu'Argos s'était engagé pour elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que se soumettre. C'est pourquoi elle se présenta le lendemain de bonne heure pour montrer à Killian e chemin de sa nouvelle école. Tout de suite un point commun rapprocha l'élève et le professeur, aucun n'avait envie d'être ici. C'est pourquoi la traversé de la ville se fit en silence, seulement interrompu par 2-3 indication de Leila à propos des différents quartiers et points de repères.<p>

Le chemin s'étirait en pente jusqu'au chenal, les ruelles devenait de plus en plus ombragées et resserrées. Le visage de Killian se transformait en grimace au fur et à mesure que l'air s'emplissait de l'odeur âcre du désespoir : pourriture, régurgitation, déjection. Une odeur qui vous prend à la gorge et dont il faut des années pour l'oublier, particulièrement quand on a eu le malheur d'y naître. Killian resta cependant mué devant le visage de Leila, de toute évidence même si son nez ne semblait pas indisposé cette visite lui coûtait. Au fur et à mesure des gens la reconnaissaient, la saluaient, et cela même quand ils avaient visiblement un verre de trop dans le nez. Killian pour qui la ville était une nouveauté, commença à redouter cette endroit, combien de temps avant qu'il ne chute du quartier entretenu des charpentiers aux bars du port ? Puis soudain devant un bâtiment a étage, Leila se tourna vers lui :

-Voilà c'est chez moi, si tu te perds tu demandes la maison des épices, ou tout simplement où habite « Porcelaine », c'est ma mère, presque tous la connaissent ici. Au moins de nom.

La porte s'ouvrit et une servante un peu trop maquillée en sorti, les bras emplis d'un ballot de linge.

-Déjà en vadrouille Leila, ne va pas réveiller ta mère elle a juste fini sa journée. Mais dit moi qui est ce jeune homme ? Un peu une pour être un client, non ? Alors mon beau dit-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Il s'appelle Killian, c'est mon élève, et c'est pas tes affaires « Soyeuse ».

- Parce que tu connais quelque chose à enseigner, toi ? Quand je pense que tu refuses seulement de faire ton travail !

- Soyeuse, fout lui la paix ! cria une autre femme à la fenêtre du premier. Et toi Leila amène toi que tu nous présente le petit prince.

Leila soupira, leva les yeux bien haut, elle avait escompté que la visite se terminerait à la porte. Elle regarda la femme du premier dont le corset était mal ajusté, regarda Killian, visiblement innocent.

-Tu veux monter ? Je parie que t'as jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit comme celui-là ? Dit soudain Leila avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Peut-être mais moi, au moins je n'ai pas peur d'y rentrer. Fis justement remarquer Killian en pénétrant dans la demeure. Une fois la porte passée il grimpa un étroit escalier jusqu'au salon du premier. Bien que les murs soient tapissés, leur décrépitude ne trompait pas sur l'état des finances de la maison. En fait ce n'était pas seulement les murs toutes les babioles, les tapis ou le confort apparent donnaient l'impression d'un masque de poudre pour cacher les marques de la misère. Seul l'escalier donnant sur le second ne pouvait être associé à s'être illusion que nourrissait le premier étage. Dans le salon 3 femmes étaient étalées sur des sofas, les vêtements et le teint brouillé, celle qui les avaient appelés se jeta sur Killian, ses grands bras ouverts.

- Pour une fois que l'on nous amène de l'animation, bravo Leila, alors d'où viens-tu petit chéri, je t'ai jamais vu dans le quartier il me semble ? Tu as faim, tu as soif ? Non mais regardez-moi ses yeux, il est trop craquant …

Killian qui n'était pas particulièrement démonstratif même avec son frère en perdis ses moyens, se fut Leila qui vient à sa rescousse.

-Cannelle tu l'étouffe. Il s'appelle Killian, il est arrivé en ville cette semaine, son frère ma demander de lui apprendre à lire. Killian je te présente Cannelle, Menthe, et Perle. Il y a des biscuits ?

- Sers toi, et prévient Camélia pour apporter du lait. Vas y mon petit installe toi et raconte nous ton histoire. Il se passe jamais rien d'intéressant ici, toi tu dois avoir des nouvelles intéressante d'abord d'où viens-tu ?

Leila se senti d'abord gênée face à l'insistance des autres filles, se rassura en voyant Killian qui prenait rapidement ses marques. De toute évidence le fait d'être le centre de l'attention ne lui déplaisait pas. Maintenant que Cannelle avait relâché son étreinte, qu'il était fourni en lait et en biscuit, il se sentait comme un coq en pâte. Il ne se fit pas prier pour raconter ses souvenirs, bien que vu son âge la plupart étaient imprécis et flou. Il apparut qu'il venait du nord de l'île, quand les ogres suivant leurs cousins de la forêt enchantée, avait commençait à se rebeller, le village ou vivait Killian avait dû être dans les premiers touchés. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait suivit son frère en amont vers le lac où ils avaient passés la matinée, puis ils avaient entendu un bruit lointain comme une succession d'éboulement, ou un tonnerre dans un ciel clair. Liam avait tout de suite paru inquiet et s'était élancé sur le chemin du retour sans l'attendre. Sans l'attendre il avait rapidement distancé Killian, le laissant à trébucher sur le sentier avec ses sabots. Killian n'avait jamais atteint l'aurée de la forêt. Après plusieurs heures Liam était reparu sur le sentier, un petit sac sur le dos et les yeux perdus. Il avait pris la main de Killian, et l'avait emmené dans le sens opposé, Killian n'avait jamais revu sa maison ou ses parents. Il avait juste senti dans la poignée de Liam qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et que dorénavant ils seraient 2. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette journée ou de ce que Liam avait vu lorsque Killian errait dans les fourrés. Ils étaient ensuite arrivés chez un oncle qui leur avait fourni gite et couvert en échange du travail de Liam. Le pauvre était esquinté de ses journées et Killian n'avait pas osé l'embêter avec ses problèmes de peur que Liam le laisse tomber. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois et un hasard pour qu'il découvre qu'en plus de l'exploiter, l'oncle passait ses nerfs sur son petit frère.

Liam avait été hors de lui, rien que ses cris de colère avaient tétanisé le vieux. Il avait repris le sac et la main de son frère et étaient partis. Il avait alors promis à Killian de le protéger, et que ils ne ressembleraient jamais à cet homme, que eux seraient comme leur père, des gens droits, qui ne s'en prenait pas à plus petit que soi. Puis il y avait eu l'errance et la caravane…

-Et tes parents dans tout cela ? Leila n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, mal lui en prit toutes les filles la dévisagèrent.

Là où un enfant restait une évocation redouté qui ne pourrait jamais se concrétiser, Leila était la passagère clandestine, non seulement d'avoir vécu ici, elle était la seule à pouvoir prétendre à avoir une famille. Le statut spécial de Porcelaine l'avait préservé toutes ses années, donnant aux autres filles une source d'affection en même temps que de jalousie. Seule quelqu'un ayant eu des parents s'interrogent sur ceux d'autrui.

-Maman est au ciel depuis longtemps, papa….. Je ne sais pas ….

De toutes façon pour les filles cela revenait au même, mort, en fuite, ou engagé non volontaire, son frère et lui ne pouvait compter dessus. Aussi fut-il pris immédiatement en sympathie, en plus sa toute récente galanterie motivée par sa gourmandise lui valut rapidement le surnom « dashing rapscallion ». C'est ainsi que commencèrent les leçons, tous les jours Killian finissait par descendre la ruelle pour apprendre à lire dans le salon du premier. Sous les ordres de sa tortionnaire il apprenait l'alphabet, chaque progrès étant dûment récompensé en compliment et verre de lait par son auditoire. Il apparut cependant que Kilian était plus intéressé par les diverses motifs d'interruption que par les cours en même temps Leila s'aperçu qu'il pouvait devenir un compagnon de jeu des plus intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'essaye la séduction et si cela ne marche pas je menace de faire passer un sale moment à Killian ^^.<strong>

**Il était étendu sur le ponton, le visage totalement détendu. Son torse musclé semblait boire les rayons du soleil avec avidité . Au bruit de tes pas il ouvrit ses yeux incroyablement bleu, où s'ondulait une douce lueur, il te regarde un sourire naissant sur son visage et dans ses pupilles. Sa main saisit la tienne et en se levant il rapproche ton corps du sien , si près que ses cheveux porteur des embruns te caresse le visage . Killian , te murmure alors à l'oreille : "Je t'ai tellement attendu, ma Review ."**

**Alors c'est pas convainquant ?**


End file.
